


William Wesker

by cherrytruck



Series: Falling for Uroboros [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Backstory, Conspiracy Theories, Eugenic POV, Gen, Headcanon, wesker actually cares about something other than his dna for seven minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: When Albert learns of Project W, he eventually becomes curious about what caused the demise of the other Wesker children. One person's files, William Wesker, catches Albert's attention due to his name and strange case report. He begins to wonder if there is more to his deceased friend William Birkin than either of them ever knew about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not familiar with Resident Evil Revelations so my knowledge on Project W is a bit spotty, but I did my best to make it fit. Everything else is 100% headcan

So it seemed Albert wasn’t the only Wesker out there. Who knew he had so many siblings? Well, they weren’t technically tied by DNA relations, but all the children were supposed to have superior DNA like himself. How unfortunate it meant nothing in the end considering he was the only one to have survived.

Initially what concerned him was that he was some kind of artificial product as opposed to simply being a marvel of nature. So much for natural selection. But in due time he realized it didn’t matter. He was alive now, and that was the important part. A latent curiosity sneaked into his mind regarding the fate of the rest of the Wesker children, and he soon put his skills of gathering intel in an attempt to make sense of this rather bizarre project.

It wasn’t easy. The Umbrella Archives had no information of the sort, and he wondered if perhaps Spencer was just making this whole thing up. Apparently the remaining research notes were in Raccoon City and forever lost thanks to that particular incident. _No thanks to Birkin._

But he did find something. He knew all the children were conceived at a similar period and hence they had to be born in the same year as him – 1960. All were given the surname Wesker, and all appeared to be born within a geographical radius between one another. With these prerequisites, Albert was able to narrow down his search for his siblings into a list of a few potential candidates.

Alex, Derek, Felicia, Hans, Hiro, Irma, Jonah, Ken, Laura, Marco, Miles and William.

_William?_

That was a strange coincidence. But most of these were common names, and indeed, it wasn’t as if Albert had the most unique name assigned to him either.

He continued to press on. He tried to find out just what caused these children of superior genetic material to meet their demise. Were they targeted? Was there some fault within them after all? Was Albert the only one to truly have a superior genetic makeup?

Albert mostly landed in dead ends, but he did find a pattern too specific to be a coincidence. The statuses of these Wesker people were filed under “missing and presumed dead”, most being around the age of 37 and 38 when the missing report was made. Felicia Wesker was documented to have collapsed in her home following an intracranial haemorrhage aged 38, and Miles Wesker’s death certificate stated he died of cardiac arrest, also aged 38. It was suspicious that both Felicia and Miles had their dates of death only a day apart from one another. In addition, it was odd for people with the finest of DNA to have truly died from such trivial causes at a young age. The fact that these people all conveniently disappeared at similar ages was no accident.

Then there was William Wesker. He too was filed as missing and presumed dead, but his missing person report was filed much earlier than everyone else’s. He was around the age of four when this occurred. How strange. Albert looked at old news archives to see if there were any articles on missing children named William Wesker, but there was nothing to be found. He then looked to see what information there was on William Wesker’s legal parents. He was apparently adopted by them in 1961, and the parents were from a respectable background and quite well off before the mother and father divorced, and the mother was later diagnosed with schizophrenia in 1964. It was around this time that William Wesker conveniently disappeared from the picture. The mother was institutionalized and never heard of again, while the father had faded into irrelevancy.

He felt silly thinking about it, but there was just something that didn’t add up in William Wesker’s life. It was inconsistent with everyone else’s disappearances and deaths. Yet the secrecy around a missing child was too inconspicuous for it not to involve some kind of third party such as Umbrella.  

Some part of him began to wonder – was William Wesker in fact, William Birkin?

It was a long shot, but it made some sense. William was two years younger than Albert, not too far off from the proposed year of birth of these children, though it was easy for them to falsify documents and erase two years from William’s life. It may have explained how the 16 year old was able to be so ahead of his peers back when recruited in Umbrella. William spent the majority of his life in Raccoon City, the place where apparently the secrets of Project W were buried. When William told Albert of his childhood, he said he never remembered much of it before he was around five. William did possess a high level of intelligence far beyond the level of someone who was Albert’s age. He wasn’t as athletic or well built as Albert, but his body still survived a lot of trials that he put himself through. William sure was a tough man after all.

Suddenly filled with a wave of nostalgia, Albert snooped into William Birkin’s files to do as much research he could into his early life.

Initially, nothing that came up was new to Albert. It only had the usual information about William’s family, which matched with everything Albert was told about when William did take the rare opportunity to speak of his parents. He tried to see if there were any signs that William was adopted, but there was no evidence of it.

He could have performed tests on the DNA samples of Birkin’s cells that he still held onto, but it wasn’t as if Albert and William would have a DNA match as the Wesker children weren’t biological siblings. Besides, the G-Virus already mutated his DNA into a mess. Even if Albert could trace back William’s parents and somehow obtain their DNA samples, it wasn’t going to be easy to determine if William was in fact the biological child of the Birkins.

There was one thing however; a curious report on Dr Birkin Senior taking an extended break from work around the age where William Birkin would have been two years old. According to the notes, Dr Birkin had come back from a work-related trip to Indonesia and picked up an infection which made him take his sick leave. It was documented as an infection of Cholera, and it was only diagnosed when Dr Birkin returned to the USA. What made no sense was that Dr Birkin had to take out almost a year from work. Albert knew that Cholera treatment was easily accessible in the USA and it wouldn’t need to take him that long to recover from it if he survived. Further classified psychiatric records indicated that Dr Birkin had in fact developed manic depression during that time period, though the only vague information about the reason behind his mental state was due to “family and work issues”.

Perhaps that was the real reason Dr Birkin took such a long sick leave. Much like William Birkin himself, Dr Birkin Senior wasn’t the type to ever take a break from his work unless it was something major that prevented him being able to do his job.

Albert started to form a theory inside his mind. What if Dr Birkin Senior picked up Cholera right before returning home, only for the infection to spread to his son William? Cholera would have more likely killed a child of his age. What if Dr Birkin’s depression was due to the death of his son? Did Umbrella decide to strike a secret deal with Dr Birkin and replace his deceased son with William Wesker, to cover up the potential scandal caused by a brilliant doctor spreading a deadly virus and causing the death of his own child, as well as giving one Wesker child a more experimental covert identity and upbringing as opposed to the other Wesker children?

Was the real William Birkin dead this whole time? Was the William Birkin that Albert knew just another part of one big conspiracy? Was the man he worked with in all these years, in fact, his brother?

It was only speculation. None of the records indicated that the young William Birkin had any illness at that age. And despite there being some sense to his theory, just the fact that William Birkin and William Wesker shared a common name didn’t instantly mean they were the same person. They could have taken any Wesker child to cover up William Birkin’s death if it did happen, so why only give William Wesker a partial name change if the idea was to try a more covert approach? If young William Birkin had been replaced at the age of two or three years, then putting a child two years older than him would have been too obvious and everyone who knew the Birkins would have noticed immediately that this was not the same child.

His search had come to a complete stalemate, and whatever secrets remained of Project W, Albert would never know. Perhaps Albert was being daft. Some of these people with the surname Wesker may have had nothing to do with the project after all.

Why did Albert care so much? Even if William was a Wesker child, then what of it? He was dead either way. Their brotherhood would have been on the simple basis of being clumped into a project together, rather than their DNA. It wasn’t as if they already had enough projects between them that they shared.

But it would have indeed been a strange coincidence to know that he and William were tied by fate even before their conception. Regardless, whether William was a Birkin or a Wesker, they ended up together anyway. They had a genuine bond of trust and some extent of care for one another. They too had their secrets that nobody else would ever discover. They produced scientific materials of unspeakable potential, and that legacy continued even towards this day with their T-Virus giving Albert the power he was entitled to.

It mattered none now. Birkin, Project W, Umbrella – they were all long gone. Albert was all that remained of their work.

**Author's Note:**

> A few people have mentioned the theory that William Wesker may have in fact been William Birkin. This is obviously what inspired this story.
> 
> Personally I don't think this theory is true. I think the Wesker children just happened to have random names and William is a pretty popular boy's name so it's a likely coincidence. The current canon states William Wesker died of the same causes as the other children rather than something unique. I know Capcom's tendency to completely retcon what they've written however, and the whole fun of conspiracies is that the information given may not be reliable (after all Alex Wesker turned out to be alive). I purposefully made Wesker's pursuit of the information a bit fuzzy because in reality his chances of finding anything about Project W are very small. Given Umbrella's secrecy on the project I doubt they would have left much reliable evidence (let's ignore that they drew attention to the project by NAMING ALL THE KIDS WESKER), I figured it was reasonable to make William Wesker's official documents to deviate from his actual fate that Umbrella knows about, whatever it truly was.
> 
> I left this open ended on purpose so you can decide for yourself what's with our mystery boy William. Dr Birkin Senior's backstory is pretty much completely made up, but I wrote it so that Albert's theory on William could be equally as true as it is false. Either way, I love myself a good conspiracy theory!
> 
> A lot of my works actually ship Wesker and Birkin together so I suppose the alternate title to this story could be "oh crap have I been shagging my brother this whole time"


End file.
